Wake Up! It's Christmas!
by KingKaze
Summary: Ino was the only one that could do it...the only one that could wake him up. M for heavy swearing (purely precautionary) OneShot!


_Christmas eve_

- _Ino-_

 _"_ Have a happy holiday!" I said as I waved to a man that was doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Luckily, he took the last poinsettia plant which meant I didn't have to deal with overstock; the bane of my existence. I began my tear-down and clean-up process, humming a soft melody that I had heard in a grocery store one time, it was a catchy tune. I heard a knock on the door and looked over to the perpetrator of the right-after-closing escapade, quirking an eyebrow as I saw Kiba and Shikamaru both standing there.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I opened the door, both of them remaining semi-passive, "Have you seen Naruto-Kun anywhere?" I thought back and my eyes widened as I realized that it was _that_ time of the year, the time when Naruto became more reclusive than he already was. "N-no, I haven't seen him since last weekend. Maybe a mission?" Kiba shook his head, "I can still smell him in the village, I just can't pinpoint where though."

"Have you checked all the taverns?" Shikamaru piped up, putting in his two cents. "I have checked every tavern in Konoha at least twice." I narrowed my eyes in thought, wondering just where he could be. A thought then crossed my mind and I perked back up to grab the Duo's attention, "Sai-Kun is in Anbu, right?" the duo nodded in the positive, "So just have him check the Anbu-exclusive taverns, Naruto is a captain, he could be in one." Shikamaru's shoulders deflated and he looked to the ground, "Sai-San is on a mission and won't be back for a few weeks."

I also sort of deflated at that, worrying about my blond comrade. Every year he would get like this, being the already elusive human he was after…what happened…it just so happened that the incident in question happened roughly three days before Christmas almost six years ago. Not wanting to think about it, I looked back up and asked the two boys what they needed him for, as just a normal discussion topic. "We were just worried is all, I really wish I could bring him in for our Christmas celebration but my mom and dad just _love_ following 'tradition.'" Kiba said passively which wasn't really rare anymore.

After Naruto began his reclusive streak, everyone seemed to go down with him, it was almost as if the world had lost its sun. Everyone in the Konoha Twelve wanted to help, but no one could seem to reach him. Even Hinata, the one who supposedly declared her love for Naruto (Read: Idolization) had seemed to give up on it. "I'm sorry guys, I really wish I could help." I really did, I cared deeply for Naruto and wanted nothing more than to see him back to his usual self. The two simply nodded and the two (plus dog) walked away, allowing me to return to what I was doing.

With every sweep of the broom, I thought more about Naruto until I found myself staring off at a wall, unable to do anything else as I lost myself in a sea of thoughts. Thinking back to the academy days; at how he used to be so loud and just so…. _kind._ Despite all of the hatred and spite that was thrown his way, he still managed to shine; still managed to smile at the world. When he came back from his training trip with Jiraya, I felt weird being around him, feeling as though I was standing next to the same Naruto, though his voice had deepened and he had grown quite handsome. He had been the same caring, selfless, brave, sensitive… _whoa._

I put a hand to my cheek gingerly as I felt the rise in temperature, wondering if I was catching the same feelings that Hinata had held. I shook my head and was about to continue sweeping when I caught the sight of a figure, unmoving in the street close to my store. The street was dark so I couldn't really see who the person was. I moved over to the porch light switch and flicked it on. My heart hitched on itself when I saw that familiar blond head of hair and those blue eyes…those cerulean orbs that I could get lost i- wait…something wasn't right. I inspected further and my heart began to take a plummet when I saw his disheveled, wincing gaze that shielded the light from his eyes.

I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, taking notice of his stance and inability to register that I had just opened said door. "Naruto-Kun?" I said softly, not wanting to startle him terribly. He simply looked over to me and lit up, albeit only slightly. "Hey In..no-Chan, howwwzit hangin'?" his slurred speech was a dead giveaway and just when I thought my heart couldn't pull any further down, it had landed right on my stomach.

 _Naruto was freezing in the snow on Christmas eve and very…very drunk._

"Are you…drunk?" I asked in yet another soft tone, not wanting to raise my voice any louder than it needed to be as we were only about three meters apart from each other. He blinked slowly and smiled crookedly, "I'm not drun…" I just about yelped in shock, holding my tongue due to the fact that we were in a residential area on Christmas eve late at night as he stumbled to the ground, retching his guts out. I walked over to him and helped him up after another volley of bile rose from his stomach, guiding him to my house. Luckily my mother was out on clan business over the holidays meaning I was about as alone as he was at that point.

I set him on a chair in the den area and realized that everything he was wearing was _soaked._ With a sigh, I began taking off his layers. Naruto was too drunk to even respond to anything as he was pretty brain-dead at the moment. I got him down to his compression boxers which were still dry luckily and paused before I wrapped him in a nearby throw blanket.

Naruto had spent roughly six years after _that incident_ vigorously training; on the occasion, having to be hospitalized due to strain, and taking ridiculously difficult, dangerous missions. However his body had completely reflected his lifestyle change; his muscles weren't huge but he was chiseled beyond belief, almost appearing as if he was made of metal. His skin still held that sun-kissed tint, seemingly untouched and unscarred save for one nasty chest wound he had received during a fight in the war which left a scar running from the left shoulder, down to the right side of his midriff. I could feel myself blushing again before I once again shook it off, wrapping the drunk fox-man in said throw blanket.

I guided him to the couch, him luckily being just responsive enough to get up and put one shaky leg in front of another. It hurt my heart immensely to see him in such a state, this boy…no… _man_ that I had come to respect and…possibly even like, so weak and more than likely hurting from not just tonight, but everything...ever. I lied him down on the couch and studied him once more, his half lidded gaze staring off into space. "Every single year, Naruto-Kun…why must you do this to yourself?" I asked under my breath, not caring if he heard me or not. Naruto needed someone now more than ever, leaving me one mission and one mission only.

 _To be right there for him._

* * *

- _Naruto, an hour earlier-_

To be perfectly honest, I had one opinion about the current topic that had writhed its way into the minds of every single human being in all of Konohagakure no Sato. _Fuck Christmas._ The snow, the lights, the supposed merriment, the fucking _music._ Carolers were the only people I had even _considered_ killing without purpose, even Kurama had to talk me out of it….fucking pussy. Yeah, this was me around this time of year, taverns and missions permeated my schedule and I got drunk enough times consecutively to give even Tsunade Baa-Chan a run for her money. Oh, speaking of drunk, did I mention I was absolutely shit-faced right now? I know, my thoughts seem so coherent but actual speech seemed rather….enigmatic at this point.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, absolutely _loathed_ the holiday season. But it was okay, because I had my dear friends, Sochu, Sake, and Beer, to keep me company. Why, you ask? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I had no one to celebrate it with. Not one, but _two_ of the only people I could celebrate with having been unceremoniously killed. I took it as an omen and decided not to place that sort of trust in anyone anymore. Viewing Ero-Sennin as a grandfather, and Kakashi-Sensei as an uncle or even older brother of sorts. Iruka always ended up out of town during this time of year on holiday leave during the academy break and I was left with a bunch of clan friends that I obviously couldn't join in on for "Traditional reasons." So I was left to my own devices, leaving me with a hazy mind and a hatred for Christmas.

 _Go me, right?_

"Alright, kid. I know you're probably as drunk as all get-out and you're not going to like me for this, but I'm cutting you off, please leave." I looked up at the bartender with what I could only hope was a face of irritation, "Wh..wha? whyzzat? I ain' drunk." -cough- _bullshit -_ cough- The bartender crossed his arms and looked over to a man sitting close to the door who nodded and approached me. Of course I fought back when the man tried to grab me, even in my intoxicated state, I fought like a shinobi, albeit a genin.

"Fine! I don' need you to go n' fucki- manhandle me like 'at! I'll -hic- leave!" I said after a few less-intoxicated shinobi decided to pitch in to boot me out. I left the bar (read: Stumbled like some proverbial toddler into a wall before Sidling against said wall towards the door.) and trudged through the snow laden streets of Konoha, unsure of a destination. The chill was biting my exposed flesh and the snow was soaking into my pants and socks. I found myself wandering down the resident quarter of the village, not too far from where I lived but I was too drunk to realize it.

I looked around until I found myself looking into a bay window of a house from the middle of the street. I studied the large pine tree in what I could assume was the den area and snarled, who the actual fuck decided to put a tree _in_ their home? Sap would get everywhere and the pine needles would make a mess and- oh whatever. Wordlessly, I continued on until I was blinded by the light of a porch I had idled by for too long, trying to regain my footing. I looked over at the source of light and realized I was standing in front of a store, _a flower_ store, to be more precise. But there was only one florist that really did well in Konoha….. "Naruto-Kun?"

 _Oh that's right….fuck…._

Ok, don't let her know I'm drunk, just relax, play it cool. "Hey In..no-Chan, howwwzit hangin'?"

 _Nailed it._

"Are you…drunk?" Ino asked, any semblance her of curiosity was drowned out with worry as I lost my footing and fell to my knees, my world spinning like a carnival ride, a carnival ride that I wanted fucking _off_ of. "I'm not drun.." I barely uttered out before I retched out, letting the contents of my dinner and excess alcohol spill out into the snow. Ino was by my side and picking me up, slinging an arm about her shoulder and hoisting my limp form into her house. She then proceeded to strip me of my clothes, sans my boxers and wrap me up in a throw blanket, lying me down on her couch.

"Every single year, Naruto-Kun…why must you do this to yourself?" she muttered under her breath. I was too tired/drunk to bother asking her to repeat herself, preferring to close my eyes and let unconsciousness take me; the next day barely a vision to me at the moment.

* * *

- _Christmas Day-_

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it, cursing under my breath as the light flooded my vision. I adjusted slowly and began scanning my immediate environment, taking in the paraphernalia that hung on the walls and stood on shelves. The sweet scent of peppermint and other cooking was a cacophony to my hungover state of being, making me scrunch my nose. And was that _music?_ Music was playing from another room, I recognized the melody faintly, hearing it in a grocery store on more than a few occasions. I shook off the immediate haze in my head, Kurama already taking care of the hangover. I sat up slowly and really started to take inventory of my environment, knowing one thing from the get-go.

 _This wasn't my fucking house…_

I got up from the couch and sauntered towards the scent which led me into a kitchen that was…sparse to be blunt. I looked about until I spotted a head of long blonde hair, wearing _my_ shirt and a pair of loose-fitting shorts. Ino was over a stove, making breakfast-y stuff and I decided as reprimand for stealing my shirt, to give her a good spook.

"What's cooking?" I asked, keeping myself merely inches away from her body but poking my head over her shoulder. With a yelp, she brought both hands back in surprise which resulted in a solid whack in the face with a black plastic spatula. "Kami, Naruto-Kun, don't do that!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose tenderly giving her a foxy grin. It was when I got a really good look at her that I could feel my cheeks flare a little bit.

Her hair was completely down and undone, covering one of her eyes, leaving a single, beady orb to glare at me. Her small lips were formed in a straight line and her naturally rosy cheeks were puffed out ever so slightly in irritation. She was to say the least, _adorable._ "I couldn't resist, sorry. That's what you get for wearing my shirt though." It was Ino's turn to blush, averting eye contact. "So..so you noticed.." she said coyly before her expression lightened up, as if she remembered something, "Merry Christmas, Naruto-Kun!"

I left the room briskly before she could even say 'Christmas', reminding myself that I needed to be away from people today. "Don't fuckin' bother with that shit." I grumbled violently as I began to slip my pants on, preparing to leave. Ino followed me into the next room, a confused look strewn about her face, leaning on concern. "What's wrong, Naruto-kun? It's Christmas, you should be _happy._ You end up doing this every year, becoming a shadow of what you are, It's not you." I simply grunted and held out my hand, "Shirt, please?"

Ino crossed her arms as she feigned irritation once more, "A, I'm not taking my shirt off in front of you, and B, I'm not giving you anything until you tell me what your issue is." I growled in a low tone and looked down, "It's nothing, Ino-Chan, now can you please just give me my shirt back? I promise not to look." I felt a hand cup my cheek and my gaze was pulled back up to Ino's. It had undergone yet another change, from irritation to utter concern, her eyes asking the unspoken question.

 _What's wrong._

I sighed and looked to the side, averting her gaze, "I was drunk last night for a reason, y'know." I started softly, "Ever since Ero-Sennin and Kakashi-Sensei passed." Kakashi had been killed some years back after a mission to Iwa went completely downhill, giving his life to save Me, Sai, and Sakura. "I've lost all hope in any holiday. I should be out on a mission right now but Baa-Chan shut me down for the week." Ino grew somber as she recalled the events of Kakashi's death. Naruto was the one that had brought his sensei's limp body back to the village, and since then, he had been taking incredibly risky ANBU missions and training to no extent, taking no time for himself except to get piss drunk. "I'm happy she kept you here." I looked to Ino and gave her a scrutinizing look. "I know that Jiraya-Sama and Hatake-San are gone, but that's no reason to throw your life away like that…the old Naruto wouldn't've done that." My gaze narrowed, "the old Naruto died a long time ago.." I said quietly.

The tension reached and all-time high, Ino staring at me with that look…what was it? Empathy? No…empathy was synonymous with pity for me and I hated that just as much. "Don't you _fucking_ look at me like that…" I lashed out coldly, glaring back into that one, single, unblinking teal orb of hers and noticed her sclera was becoming red…was she..no..

 _Ino was crying…_

My eyes widened as I realized just how venomous I had been… "Ino…I" she held up a hand as she cut me off, "No..fine..if you want to cut yourself off and bite the hand that's trying to feed you, that's fine…but not here…not in my house.." She took a shaky breath and pointed to the front door… "Get out…" my mind was whirring on overtime to try and fix the situation, "Ino, please…I" I was harshly interjected with a shrill yell, " _Get out!"_ I sighed in defeat, figuring that she wasn't going to listen to me. I simply zipped my jacket over my bear chest and grabbed my sandals. Not bothering to put them on, I was only a short walk from my apartment anyway.

I got to my apartment and opened the door, tossing my sandals on the ground without care. I sauntered into the living-room and plopped down on my couch, TV wasn't sounding good, as there was probably nothing but Christmas specials on. I couldn't go out anywhere, it was Christmas day, everything was closed. Baa-Chan wouldn't have enough free time in her schedule to do anything, at least that was understandable. I stared at my coffee table and without second thought, picked it up and threw it against the wall with a loud crash. I lost all inhibition at that point and began to destroy everything that came into view, tossing stray coffee mugs and empty Sake bottles that landed with harsh shattering noises, I winced as I looked down, my hand beginning to bleed more than likely from an already broken empty bottle that I had thrown, infuriating me even more. "What the fuck am I even doing anymore?!" I screamed out, not really speaking to anyone, "Why the fuck am I like this…why Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sennin…fucking _why?!"_ I was screaming at my ceiling, expecting an answer.

 **"** **Ningen, If you're done with your tantrum, someone is at your door."** I stopped what I was doing and looked to the door at the fox's instruction, cursing under my breath. It might've been my landlord telling me about all the noise, which wasn't on my top list, however I decided to open the door anyway. I twisted the handle and pulled the door open slowly, "Can I help you?" I asked flatly, showing no emotion. My eyes widened when I saw her there, holding my shirt in her arms, both of her eyes sending me a strange message…sadness? No… _pleading..._ Ino was pleading for something as she clutched my shirt further. "Ino-Chan…look, about earlier…I…" I was cut off when she went in for a hug. The move was totally unexpected, but she came in and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. "I want the old Naruto back, the Naruto we all love…" she looked up at me, resting her chin on my sternum with the same pleading eyes as before, "The Naruto _I loved._ "

Did I hear that right? "Ino…what do you…" she cut me off once more with her voice as she spilled everything. "Over the years I watched you grow…I watched you develop from a loud, naïve and idiotic little boy…" she brought a single hand up to cup my cheek, tracing my jawline, "to a striking young man who gives all for so little in return…I don't know where I started feeling this way for you, but your hair…your eyes…your smile… _you,_ Naruto, I fell in love with _you…_ but…"

I didn't know what to do or say accept stare back…back into those shining teal orbs, "this isn't you. I know Uzumaki Naruto, and you're not him…and don't tell me he's dead…because I know better." I quirked and eyebrow, wondering where she was going with this, "Ino, how do yo-mmphf." My eyes shot wide open as she launched up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine, holding it, savoring every last second. My mind raced with thoughts…thoughts of what she had said, this really wasn't me…after Kakashi-sensei's death, after Ero-sennin…I thought about every night I got drunk, every night I shut everyone out, every night that I spent on missions just to disappear. I wonder what they all thought of me…Kakashi-Sensei, Ero-Sennin, Tou-San and Kaa-San, and Sandaime-Jii jii, all looking down on me, praying that I didn't fall any further.

Tears began to pool at the corners of my eyes and I deepened the kiss. Ino seemed to notice my distress and squeezed me tighter, and that was the action that spoke…no…screamed over the whispers that were my words of self-doubt and bitterness. Ino broke the kiss and swept a thumb over my cheek, clearing away stray tears. "The Naruto I knew was only sleeping…and I want to be the one that wakes him up."

I could do nothing but squeeze her back, resting my forehead on her shoulder. In that moment, I felt vulnerable, the mask that had been thickening, year after year had finally began to crack and break apart and I knew it would be alright. I felt like a five year old again, wanting nothing more than embrace. The old Naruto had woken up, and was ready to take the reins back. "My mom is out of town on clan business…if you want to spend Christmas with me?" Ino asked shyly, her face falling into a shade of pink. I lifted my head to look at her; the biggest and most sincere grin I could muster, plastered on my face, "Yeah, I'd like that." I replied with a quiet voice. "Merry Christmas, Naruto-Kun." She said with another small grin. I chuckled under my breath as we made our way back to her place, and with the same grin on my face, I replied.

 _Merry Christmas, Ino-Chan._

 ** _Yo, right on time for the holidays, yeah? I hope all of you are having a tremendous holiday season filled with food and family, and of course, a good seasonal story. I always understood Naruto as someone who was constantly wearing a mask, albeit a thin one. So I decided to thicken that mask and see where it took me, and boy did It get FLUFFY! I enjoyed writing this story and hope by the grace of Kami, that you enjoy reading it!_**

 ** _Happy Holidays folks,_**

 ** _KingKaze._**


End file.
